


Pressure Valve

by Geonn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Comeplay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Male Clothed Female, Office Sex, Polyamory, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's one problem with Bruce's secret way of controlling 'the big guy.' But he has a good way of taking care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure Valve

**Author's Note:**

> This operates on the assumption that Tony and Pepper are bicoastal, and when they are on the east coast, Bruce is part of their relationship. No Iron Man 3 spoilers!

Bruce can feel it boiling up, but he fights it back so he can finish what he's working on. The fury builds until little things - a raised voice in the next lab or spilling coffee on his hand when he goes for a refill - threatens to push him over the top. He keeps a level head most of the time, like walking on balance beams over a pit of lava. He can feel the anger boiling and he keeps stoking it, knowing that he can manage it if he knows where it is. Maintenance by vigilance has helped him control the beast but sometimes... like now... he knows that if he doesn't do something it will take him over.

He needs to relax, and he needs to do it in a hurry. He saves his progress and shoves away from his work station, muttering to the assistant that he'll be back. He doesn't slow down, hands balled into fists at his side as he takes the stairs (can't wait for the elevator, if the elevator is slow it will spark a flame, and he can't risk that right now) and ducks into the first private office he comes to. He didn't have to use his keycard to unlock the door, which should have been his first clue, but at the moment all he cared about was relief. Calming, sedating relief that would put the Hulk back to sleep.

He leans against the door and moves his hands to his belt, already unbuckling it when he hears her concerned voice. "Bruce?"

He freezes and looks at Pepper at her desk, hands currently resting on the keyboard as she looks at him past the computer display. He exhales sharply, knowing it's far too late to find somewhere else to take care of his problem, and he looks around frantically. He can feel the sweat beading on his forehead and upper lip, knows that even the private bathroom is too far. If he doesn't take care of himself, and _now_...

"The big guy?"

Bruce nods desperately, sweat flicking from his face. His skin feels like there are insects crawling over it. Pepper drops her hands to her lap and returns his nod, then says, "Go ahead."

He can only exhale his gratitude as a sharp breath of air, unbuckling his belt and yanking down the fly of his pants. He fishes out his cock and strokes it slowly. He drops his head back against the door as it slowly goes from limp to plump, getting his fingers around it as he channels his building rage into a more manageable place. Once he's fully hard, he opens his eyes and looks at Pepper. There's a good seven feet between them, as well as a desk, but he can't help but feel a little odd. He's seen her naked, fucked her and made her come, but that was always with Tony present. He formed a bond between them that made whatever they did okay. But with Tony away, did that mean what was happening now wasn't okay? Was it wrong because they were A and C, and without B they shouldn't cross the line?

"Unbutton your shirt," Pepper says, leaning back in her chair as if this is an ordinary business meeting. Bruce purses his lips, prepared to ask why, but Pepper says, "When I tell Tony about this, I want to be able to say you had your shirt open. He loves your chest."

Bruce looks down, wondering if that's true. Even if it isn't, he can't stop himself from obeying her. He uses his free hand to undo the buttons, letting the two halves hang open as he rubs his thumb over the head of his cock. He watches Pepper watch him, her shoulders straight and her head high, looking like a CEO hearing a business proposal. Her blouse is black with a white collar, her hair in a tight braid that allows a few strands to fall free on either side of her face. 

He can only imagine what he must look like, but Pepper doesn't seem to mind much. He can see the blood rising in her cheeks, the way her eyes are wide and slow to blink. He remembers how she watches him and Tony. She doesn't direct, she doesn't even suggest, she just sits back and lets them take care of each other. He moves his feet apart and begins moving his hips, feeling the anxiety and stress drain out of him as the blood flows below his waist. 

The first time he was with Tony and Pepper (and his mind floods with images; red hair matted to her skin by sweat, her lips glistening with Tony's pre-come as she lets go of his cock to take Bruce's, Tony's hand on Bruce's ass, pulling him close enough for a kiss) and Pepper's talented fingers forming a loose ring around his cock. He copies that now, using her technique to keep himself hard but away from the precipice. He pinches it tight around the base and then loosens the grip as strokes up to the head. 

"Wow. So you're a grower, not a show-er in everything, huh, Doc?" How Tony can joke and throw around that irascible grin even when a beautiful woman is cupping his balls, Bruce will never understand. He compartmentalizes better than anyone Bruce has ever met. He was probably revising the Mark IX suit processors when he was coming in Pepper's mouth, could have been trying to work out that servo problem while he watched Pepper climb onto Bruce's lap to sink down onto his cock.

He grunts at the memory and Pepper inhales as if startled. He offers her what he hopes is a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Pepper. It's working."

"That's good to know, Dr. Banner." Her voice is solid and professional, although the way her chair is swaying back... and forth... and back... he knows that she's squirming just out of sight. He can feel his heartbeat throbbing in his ears, but he knows that his ritual is working. All the anger and rage that had built to a head is now... well... coming to a head. He looks down and sees the glistening bead of moisture on the tip and he uses it to lubricate his shaft, grunting as he moves his hips in time to the thrusts.

He pictures Pepper, he pictures Tony, he sees them both together. Tony on his knees with his ass in the air while Pepper rides him with her strap-on, the glow of Tony's arc reactor shining off Pepper's eyes as she watches Tony fuck him from behind, the feel of Tony in his ass while Pepper tightens around his tongue and--

He cups his hand over his cock and cries out, feeling the head throb against the confines of his palm. A moment later there's a thick layer of come between his head and his hand, and he sags against the door with relief. He holds his right hand out to one side, fingers closed around a handful of his warm and slippery. Pepper looks breathless, as if she's also on the verge of climax, and he feels awkward and nervous. So strange how something that makes sense at the time can be so humiliating immediately afterward. 

Pepper smiles and asks, sincere in her concern: "Are you all right now, Dr. Banner?"

"Yeah. I think I can cope for a while longer." He looks at his closed fist and tries for a lame joke. "You, uh, take cream in your coffee?"

Pepper considers the question, then picks up her coffee cup. "Yes, actually... I do."

Bruce raises an eyebrow. His cock is still out and his shirt is unbuttoned, but he crosses the room and holds his hand out. They both watch as he works his fingers, letting the thick white come drip out of his fist and into her cup. Pepper is breathing heavily when he finally pulls his hand back, wiping the remnant on his slacks and watching her as she brings the coffee to her lips and takes a lingering drink.

"Mm. Thank you, Dr. Banner. That was exactly what I needed. A mid-afternoon pick-me-up."

He smiles. "You and me both, Miss Potts." He tucks himself back into his slacks and starts to button his shirt. Pepper's free hand, the one not holding her now-spiked coffee, is still in her lap. He can see it lying flat against her skirt, but it doesn't appear to be moving. Pepper stares at him, waiting for him to ask, but he decides to leave it to his imagination. He clears his throat and touches his hair. "Uh. Thanks. I don't know what I would've done--"

"It was my pleasure."

"I don't think that's entirely true." He chuckles and raises an eyebrow, then shuffles backward toward the door. "I'll. See you."

"Okay."

"Sorry for barging in like that."

"Any time. Better you than the big guy."

He has to admit she has a point there. He waves goodbye, and Pepper smiles when he's finally gone. She glances to make sure he didn't spill anything in her entryway, fearful her next guest might slip on an errant drop if she's not careful. But the floor looks clean, and she puts her earpiece in. Jarvis immediately connects her to Tony's system.

"Hi. Where are you?"

"I think I took a wrong turn at Albuquerque."

She brings the coffee cup to her lips and inhales. "I have something important to ask you. And it really cannot wait, so I want your full focus."

"Full focus. Got it. Go. Shoot. Not you! Pepper, you shoot. You, keep your... that's a good boy."

"Tony." She slips her feet from her shoes and curls her toes in the stockings. "I don't think I have your full and undivided attention. And trust me, you'll want it."

He sighs and says, "One moment please." She hears sounds of rocks crumbling somewhere halfway around the world, then his boot jets ignite. Seconds later he speaks again: "All right. No one here to distract me but the birds. And that plane. Oh, they're showing _Gothika_ on the in-flight..."

" _Tony_."

"Yeah! Yes."

"This is very important."

"Gotcha."

She sips her coffee, lets it seep into her tongue and cheeks, and then finally swallows. "Do you take cream in your coffee...?"

"Of course I do. You know I do. You used to... well, I know you don't like me reminding you of the inauspicious start of our relationship, but it was part of your job to--"

"Tony..." She moves her wrist and watches as Bruce's come swirls in her cup. "I have a new recipe you should try. And I think you're going to really enjoy how it's made..."


End file.
